


Stranded

by Rage_Against_the_Resistance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But a lot of crack, Crack, Finn and Poe and Rey are cinnamon rolls, Kylo and Hux are sinnamon rolls, Leia is a boss bitch, M/M, Multi, Some Seriousness, Stranded AU, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rage_Against_the_Resistance/pseuds/Rage_Against_the_Resistance
Summary: “Enough!” They turn and see General Organa leaning on a piece of the ship as she freed herself from the wreckage. Finn immediately runs to her side and helps her out; she is covered in cuts and bruises and is holding her left arm to her chest (likely in pain) but she still holds her usual commanding demeanor.
    “We are all injured, there’s no use trying to attack each other,” she says, “we need to figure out how to contact the base to get a rescue ship out here and you won’t be much help at that if you’re dead, even you” she adds, glaring at Hux. Rey, Finn, and Poe are escorting General Organa to meet with prospective allies when they come across a First Order ship; General Hux is travelling with Kylo Ren to get intel on the Resistance from one of his Knights. Chaos ensues (due to Kylo and Rey sensing each other and going Rambo) and both ships end up marooned on an uninhabited planet. With no way of contacting help, they’ll just have to get along. Or die. Which Kylo is not opposed to given the circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this randomly popped into my head so here it is. It was going to be serious but humor is ingrained in my writing style so it's going to be mostly crack. I'm going to try to fit some serious moments in this series at some point though.

“Rey! Are you ok?! REY!”  
Finn was the first to regain consciousness. He’d been in the gunner’s position when the ship hit the ground, so he’d landed a hundred feet or so away from the largest portion of the ship.

“Finn!? Are you hurt?! Can you walk?!” comes a familiar voice.  
A huge wave of relief passes over Finn as he turns and sees Poe helping Rey out of the wreckage. He didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to his boyfriend and his best friend.

As he gets closer he can see that they both have several cuts on their faces and that that Rey is limping. But other than that they seem to be fine.

“I’m a little bruised and shaken up, but I’m fine.” he says, still grinning with relief and joy.  
Poe gives him a small smile; his boyfriend was his sunshine, even in moments like this he still found a reason to smile. People like him were desperately needed in the galaxy these days.

“I’m glad you’re ok Finn” says Rey, equally happy, but as she says that a worried look overcomes her face. “How is the General? Where is-?”

“The General probably broke his arm thanks to you imbeciles!”

Finn groans as he recognizes the voice. They all turn to see an angry, all too familiar ginger storming towards them. The First Order ship had crashed close by, and of course it had to be carrying the galaxy’s most hated asshole.

Rey pulls out her lightsaber just as the other three pull out their blasters. Before any shots could be fired a commanding voice rang out.

“Enough!” They turn and see General Organa leaning on a piece of the ship as she freed herself from the wreckage. Finn immediately runs to her side and helps her out; she is covered in cuts and bruises and is holding her left arm to her chest (likely in pain) but she still holds her usual commanding demeanor.

“We are all injured, there’s no use trying to attack each other,” she says, “we need to figure out how to contact the base to get a rescue ship out here and you won’t be much help at that if you’re dead, even you” she adds, glaring at Hux.

Hux just rolls his eyes. “Well it might be a little late to say that as I have yet to find your s-”

An enraged screaming sound suddenly erupts from the nearby treeline.

“What is that?!” Finn asks, wide-eyed, “some sort of animal?!”

“One could say that,” Hux sighs as he walked towards the trees.

The younger three look at each other quizzically before deciding to follow him into the woods. If the General of the First Order is going to be killed by some terrifying alien creature they wanted to see it happen.

The source of the screaming isn’t an alien creature but it was definitely terrifying. Quite a ways up in a tree was Kylo Ren; clearly he had tried to eject from the crashing ship but had somehow gotten stuck upside down in a tree.

Hux stands underneath him with a bemused expression. “Having fun, Ren?” he asks, smirking.

Kylo snarls, “Get me down from here you ginger asshole!”

Hux takes several calculated steps back. “I think this is the universe’s way of telling you that you shouldn’t try to abandon your partner,” he says as he begins fiddling with his blaster.  
Kylo notices this and grows somewhat agitated. “Wait Hux what are you-”

“Hold still Ren,” he says as he aims the blaster near Kylo’s feet.

“Wait Hux don’t shoot! I’m sorry I bailed out of the ship I-”

Poe stares in shock.  
Finn covers his eyes.  
Rey hopes Kylo’s body will crush Hux and that they’ll both die.

Hux fires. The shot breaks the tree branch that Kylo’s robes are caught on. Kylo comes tumbling down, breaking pretty much all of the tree’s branches as he falls.

He lands by Hux’s feet, in a pile of branches and pine needles.

“Apology accepted, Ren” Hux says, with a small smile.

Kylo only groans in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to work on writing in the active voice (passive is my default) so I apologize if there were any inconsistencies in that or if it sounded weird. I don't use a beta so there's probably some errors in there but I'll catch them eventually lol.
> 
> I'd appreciate feedback and ideas for new chapters, again this idea just popped into my head so I don't quite know where I'm going with this. <3 u all, and <3 this fandom!


End file.
